You Are
by fma43
Summary: HorohoroxRen. That's all I have to say. Oneshot.


__

A/N: Hey guys. This is in fact a story about Horohoro and Ren, so if you don't support that couple then get the hell out of here.

_Anyway.. This story is taking place through Horo's beautiful eyes. (It's in his point of view.) So, once again, if you don't support that couple, then I don't know why you are still reading because I would leave if I were you. :D_

_Now on with the story. :D_

* * *

_I woke up with the hot, yellow eye looking down on me. The fact that the sun was looking down on me made me feel nervous, so I got up and immediately closed my curtains and began getting dressed._

_It was weird. I came out to have some breakfast when Ren was just sitting down being awfully quiet._

_"What's wrong Ren? You seem.. I don't know.. upset or something.." I said looking down on the floor, trying to hide the shade of red forming on my face. Ren looked at me as if I had said something offensive. He stood up and responded, "I'm fine."_

_I saw the way his eyes looked at mine. For some reason, they seemed to have more of a glow, or shine to them. I felt as if my stomach was being brutally attacked by butterflies. I had no idea at the time. It was a feeling that I hated. I knew it wasn't right. There was something wrong._

_I went back to my room and I jumped on my bed and stayed there for about and hour or so. I was too busy thinking about this feeling to notice Yoh constantly knocking on my door, yelling "Horohoro?! Are you okay?" and then later on Ren telling Yoh "I assure you there isn't anything wrong."_

_But how would he know?_

_So anyway. I was thinking about that feeling i got earlier. For some strange reason, I got it again whenever I would think of Ren.._

_I had no idea what was going on. I must've been dreaming or something. It was impossible.. impossible how much I longed to hold Ren in my arms and tell him that I will always...  
Woahh!? What was that?! I could have sworn that I was just about to say 'I will always love you..'  
What am I thinking? I'm not in love with Ren. It's way too extreme. And I'm not a homosexual.. At least I think I'm not..  
But what would anyone find in him that makes him so.. well.. LOVABLE?  
Then again, what is there NOT to love about him.. His eyes are absolutely astonishing.. and the way he looks at you sometimes is just breathtaking.. and the way he touches you.. it gives me goosebumps.._

_Okay this is insane. I'm not awake. This is obviously some kind of dream..a dream that I'll never be able to wake up from. Am I implying that my whole life is a dream? Ren.._

_Ren._

_Ren._

_That name just randomly pops up in my head._

_Ren._

_I'm not in love with him. It's impossible.  
But wait. Could he have suspected that I'm in love with him?  
Not that I am..  
Or maybe I am._

_If you think about it.. the way I act around him.. and the way I always blush when he's around me..  
But if I am in love with him(which I doubt).. then I don't think he would return the feelings to me.. He hates me. I bet that he never thinks about me like I do with him.  
But there's no way he can stay out of my mind. He's torturing me. I know he wouldn't return the feelings. I KNOW IT.  
Therefore, it wouldn't make any sense for me to be in love with him, now would it? I sure don't think so. We're just friends.. not even. He's an acquaintance of mine. It's just isn't..._

_meant to be._

_Ren._

_Ren._

_Ren._

_"I'M NOT IN LOVE WITH YOU!"_

_At that point, I leaned over and fell off my bed and buried my face in my arms, wasting all my tears for no reason._

_The whole house fell into a complete and mystifying silence except for the sound of me sobbing._

_I heard my door open but I didn't bother to look up and see who it was. Probably Yoh, anyway. Ren wouldn't give a shit._

_Suddenly, I felt a soft, delicate hand touch my chin and lift up my head so our eyes would meet._

_It was him. _

_Ren._

_He looked straight at my eyes. His mouth, his eyebrows, his nose, his face in general, said only one thing._

_'Annhilation'._

_But his eyes.. they said something different.  
They said 'I Love You.'_

_I looked back at him, the tears still streaming down my face. He brought his lips closer to mine and said only one thing._

_"Or are you?"_

_Then our lips met._

* * *


End file.
